1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus which attaches to automobiles for carrying bicycles, and more specifically to a novel carrier for attachment to a spare tire mounted on the rear of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bicycle carriers typically attach to a trunk lid or bumper and do not readily accommodate vehicles with rear mounted spare tires. Recently, a carrier has been marketed under the trademark Rhode Gear which attaches to a rear mounted spare tire by use of a bar which encircles the upper part of the spare tire. This prior design, however, fails to attach securely to the spare tire and does not deter theft.